1.The Truth Revealed
by lRainDropsl
Summary: Phoebe and Prue find out Cole's real idenity


THE TRUTH REVEALED  
  
[Piper enters the Manor]  
  
Piper: Prue! Phoebe! I'm home.  
Prue: [Yelling from the kitchen] In here Pipe!  
Piper: [Putting the purse on the table] Hey! Where's Phoebe?  
Prue: Oh, she's at Cole.  
Piper: [Complaining] Again!? She's there like every hour, of every minute, of everyday. It's like she lives there now.  
Prue: Oh Piper, give the girl a break. I've never seen her this happy ever since she started college.  
Piper: [Smiled] I know.  
Prue: Well, your home early. Aren't you supposed to be on a date with 'Angel' boy?   
Piper: [Looked sad] Oh, that...  
Prue: [Cut her off] They called him again? [Putting her hand over Piper's shoulder to comfort her]  
Piper: Yeah well! That's what happened when you date an 'Angel'. What can you do about it?  
Prue: I'm sorry honey. [Saying with sympathy]  
  
COLE'S APARTMENT  
  
[Phoebe and Cole sitting on the couch wrapping arms around each other talking]  
  
Phoebe: [Looking up at Cole] This is nice isn't it.  
Cole: Yeah definitely [Kissed her]  
Phoebe: So, what you want to do now?  
Cole: I don't know. What you want to do?  
Phoebe: How 'bout a movie?  
Cole: Sure, that sounds nice.  
Phoebe: Okay  
Cole: [Getting up] I'll get the drinks and chips. What kind of drinks do you want?  
Phoebe: Anything you got is fine with me.  
  
[Cole walks out of the kitchen with 2 cans of Coke and a bag of Potatoes Chip.]  
  
Phoebe: Ok, what do you want to see? 'Shakespeare In Love' or 'Opposite Sex'?  
Both: [Say it at the same time] Opposite Sex.  
  
[Phoebe inserted the tape in the VCR]  
  
Phoebe: Alright, already, let's the movie begin.  
  
[Phoebe sat down next to Cole and rested her head on his shoulder. Cole wrapped his hand around her.]  
  
  
  
P3  
Bartender: What can I get for you today, Prue?  
Prue: The usual please. [Looking around the dance floor]  
Bartender: One Tequila coming up.  
Piper: Hey sis! Just got here?  
Prue: Hey! Yeah  
Piper: Phoebe home yet?  
Prue: Um...no. [Piper raised her eyebrows]  
Piper: Hey Prue, that guy over there have been staring at you ever since you got here. [Piper looked over to the left corner of the dance floor]  
[Prue turned her head and saw a tall dark man with a beautiful deep blue ocean eyes, wearing a tight black shirt, with a black leather jacket outside, black pants, and VERY well build. Then she turned her head back]  
  
Prue: OH MY GOD! He is so adorable.  
Piper: I know [giggling].  
  
[Prue turned back around again and caught his eyes staring at her. Then he started to walk over]  
  
Prue: OH MY GOD! He's coming over. [Shrieking]  
  
Piper: See ya! [Start walking away]  
  
Prue: Wait Piper, what are you doing? Come back here. [Calling after her]  
  
[The tall dark man approached her just in time after Piper left.]  
  
Tall Dark Man: Hey! Um... is this seat taken? [Smiled]  
  
Prue: [Thinking] God his smile is soo sexy.  
Prue: Uh...no please sit.  
Tall Dark Man: By the way I'm Micah.  
Prue: Prue...Prue Halliwell. [They shook hands]  
Micah: Prue, that is such a beautiful name. [Complimented her and smiled]  
Prue: Well, thank you. [Smiled back]  
Micah: I couldn't help but noticed how beautiful you are. Hope my staring didn't scared you.  
Prue: [Laughing] Oh no, not at all.  
Micah: So you want to dance?  
Prue: Oh sure, love to. [Smiling]  
  
COLE'S APARTMENT  
  
[Phoebe and Cole are falling asleep on each other.]  
  
  
  
P3  
[Piper is looking at Micah and Prue burning up the dance floor. All of the sudden Leo appeared from behind her and startled her]  
  
Leo: Hello!  
Piper: Huh? [Turned around] Oh God Leo, you startled me.  
Leo: Sorry [kissed her]. I have bad news.  
Piper: Uh-Oh! Time for some demon-hunting.  
Leo: Sorry!  
Piper: Why can't you ever bring good news?  
Leo: [Hugging her] Aw honey I'm sorry. Well here's good news. Since you're on a break let's dance.  
Piper: Sure, after you tell me the bad news [smiled].  
Leo: Well, they say that Belthazor…  
Piper: [Cut him off] Belthazor…again? How many times have I heard that name hum… [Piper joked.]  
Leo: Anyway, they say that Belthazor works for the Triad…  
Piper: [Cut him off again] And the Triad is…? [Squinting her eyes.]  
Leo: They're the most powerful demons that witches ever faced. They dressed like monks with black eyes. They're 6 of them.  
Piper: [Shocked] 6? We can barely handle one. But 6! What is this? A joke?  
Leo: I know Piper. It's not just you who's going up against them. You have the power of 3.  
Piper: I'm not very sure about that.  
Leo: What do you mean?  
Piper: Um… nothing, I'll tell you later. Go on with the demon thingy.  
Leo: Well Belthazor is half demon and half human.   
Piper: [Raised her eyebrows] That means he can transforms to human.  
Leo: Right.  
Piper: And how are we going to know who he is? He can be anybody.  
Leo: Yeah and that's your sisters and your job to find out.  
  
COLE'S APARTMENT  
  
[Phoebe and Cole are sleeping on the couch together. And the TV is still on.]  
  
Phoebe: Um…[turning to Cole]  
Cole: Um…Good morning.  
Phoebe: Good morning. [Snuggled up to him]  
Cole: You sleep well?  
Phoebe: Like a baby. You?  
Cole: [Pulled her closer] Better than yesterday, when I slept alone… [Joking and laughing.]  
Phoebe: [Turned around and look at the clock] Oh, I got to go. [Getting up.]  
Cole: Why? Stay. I'm lonely without you. [Smiled at her]  
Phoebe: Don't you have to do to the office today?  
Cole: No, if you don't want me too [joking].  
Phoebe: [Playfully pulled him up] Argg get up.  
  
[Cole walk to the bathroom and change]  
  
Phoebe: [Walking to the bedroom] I'm leaving.  
Cole: Uh-let me take you home. [Buttoning up his shirt.]  
Phoebe: Um…that's ok. I'll just call a cab.  
Cole: Uh-Uh. I'm not gonna have my girlfriend taking a cab. Come on I'll take you home.  
Phoebe: Oh alright [baby voice]  
  
[Cole yanked her toward him and gave a long passionate kiss.]  
  
Cole: Ok! Let's go.  
  
  
  
The Manor  
  
[Piper is in the kitchen making coffee. Prue's walking down stairs to the kitchen.]  
  
Prue: [Said cheerfully] Good morning Piper!  
Piper: Good morning! Why are you smiling? [Curiously] It looks like you've been sleeping with a hanger in your month.  
Prue: I do? I didn't realize I was still smiling [still smiled].  
Piper: Wow, You must have had a great time last night with that guy...  
Prue: [Cut her off] Micah.  
Piper: Micah!  
Prue: Yep, the best. He reminds me so much of Andy. [Remembering Andy]  
Piper: [Smiled] Well I'm glad that you're finally found someone you like.  
Prue: Yeah. By the way, did you hear Phoebe come in last night?  
Piper: Um... no. I went to her room and the bed is still made. Guess she didn't come home.  
  
[Just as Piper finished her sentences she heard the door opened. Phoebe walked in and shut the door.]  
  
Phoebe: Hey sis! [Smiling]  
Piper: Hey Phoebe! [Being sarcastic] Where have you been? We were worried sick.   
Phoebe: Oh! I'm sorry I didn't call home. Cole and I were just watching a movie and fell a sleep.  
Prue: Oh! Watching Movie...Sure you did. [Sarcastically]  
Phoebe: We were just watching a movie. Nothing else.  
Prue: That's what I said.   
Phoebe: Um hum.  
  
[Phoebe turned and head up stairs to change.]  
  
Prue: [To Piper] Movie? I'm sure [Both started laughing]  
Phoebe: [Yelling from upstairs] I heard that.  
  
[Prue and Piper laughed harder.]  
  
  
  
  
SOMEWHERE OUTSIDE OF EARTH  
  
The Triad  
  
1st Demon: Belthazor, this is your last chance to kill the witches. [Said in a cold harsh voice]  
2nd Demon: If you failed us once more. [A big fireball appeared on his hand] I think you get what the consequences will be.  
3rd Demon: Oh...And did we mention that you'll be replaced with Nocxado?   
  
[All of the sudden Nocxado appear beside Belthazor]  
  
Belthazor: HIM? [In a roaring voice]  
Nocxado: Well, well, well, hello there Belthazor is it? It's good to see you again. Ready to be replaced? [Evil voice]  
Belthazor: Ready to die?! [Shot back]  
4thDemon: that's enough [said in an angry voice] Now, your mission is to destroy the Charmed Ones. You better not fail us again Belthazor.  
Belthazor: I won't.  
  
Back To Earth  
That afternoon  
THE MANOR  
  
[The phone ring]  
  
Phoebe: I got it [Running down stairs]  
  
[Phoebe picked up the phone]  
  
Phoebe: Hello?  
Cole: Hey Phoebe!  
Phoebe: Hey sweetie [In a happy tone]  
Cole: I'm free tonight. Want to go out?  
Phoebe: Sure! Where you want to go?  
Cole: How about P3?  
Phoebe: Sounds great.  
Cole: I'll meet you there at 7.  
Phoebe: All right, bye  
Cole. Love ya, bye.  
  
[Phoebe hung up the Phone]  
  
Piper: Who was that?  
Phoebe: Oh it just Cole.  
Piper: Oh, well I got to go to the club now. Bye  
Phoebe: Bye!  
  
  
  
P3  
[The phone ring but nobody picked up.]  
  
THE ATTIC  
  
Prue: She's not there. [Hung up the phone]  
Phoebe: [Flipping through the book] Ok, so what exactly are we looking for?  
Prue: Um… I don't know. Belthazor… Spells?  
Phoebe: Ok! Spells… What kind? And we've been through the Belthazor a million times, and it didn't tell how to vanquish it. [Starting to get impatient]  
Prue: Well what do you want me to do?  
Both: [Yelling for Leo] LEO?!LEO?!  
  
[Suddenly Leo orbed in front of the girls]  
  
Leo: Hey! What is it?  
Phoebe: We have a major problem…  
Prue: [Jumped in] Phoebe had a premonition that Belthazor was killing her and me.  
Phoebe: And I have no idea where it happened. And we have no idea what to look for in the book.  
  
[Leo walked over to the book and start looking for a spell.]  
  
Leo: It got to be in here somewhere.  
Phoebe: Well be my guest and look. [Pointed to the BOS]  
Leo: Have you look up for the Triad yet?  
Phoebe: Triad? What Triad?  
Leo: Piper hasn't told you yet?  
Prue: Told us what?  
Leo: The Triad, they are the most powerful demon that witches ever faced. And Belthazor works for them. He's half demon and half human. [Explaining] And he can transforms himself to human.  
Phoebe: So if he could transforms into human how can we know who he is?  
Leo: That's the problem.  
Phoebe: [Sighed] Um… What time is it?  
Leo: 6:15 why?  
Phoebe: I have a date with Cole tonight. Ok I got to go get dress now. You guys keep looking for a spell or whatever…[walked away.]  
  
  
[Phoebe, Prue, and Leo are walking into P3. People are dancing in the background.]  
  
Phoebe: So you didn't find anything at all?  
Leo: Nothing.  
Prue: Phoebe can you try to remember the place when it happened?  
Phoebe: Prue I've tried a million times.  
  
[Saw Piper. The walk over]  
  
Prue: Hey Pipe! Great music.  
Piper: Hey! Yeah.  
Leo: Hey!  
Piper: Hey, yourself! [Kissed Leo]  
Piper: [To Phoebe] Hey Pheebs.  
Phoebe: Hey! [Turned and look around for Cole]  
Piper: Oh! Have Leo told you about…[Just remembered]  
Prue: [Cut in] Yeah. Ok for now, nobody's going anywhere alone, until we find out how to vanquish Belthazor. [Looking at Phoebe]. You heard me Phoebe?  
Phoebe: Huh? What? Uh yeah.  
Prue: Um hum.  
Phoebe: [Spotted Cole walking down the stair]. Oh! Cole.  
Cole: Hey!  
Phoebe: Hey! [Kissed Cole]  
Cole: Sorry I'm late. Traffic.  
Phoebe: Ugh.You gotta hate that. [Making a face]  
Piper: Hey! What can I get you? [To Cole]  
Cole: Um… What she have. [Put his arms around Phoebe's waist]  
Piper: So Prue, who are you waiting for?  
Prue: Micah [Said dreamily]  
Phoebe: Wait! Who's Micah?  
Piper: Oh! It just some cute guy who stared at her all night  
Phoebe: Oh somebody has a boyfriend! [Singsong voice]  
Prue: He is not my boyfriend. Well, not yet. [Blushing]  
Cole: Well, anyway, let's dance. [To Phoebe]  
Phoebe: Ok.  
  
[Cole and Phoebe just got to the dance floor, Micah came in, and Prue turned her head and saw Micah.]  
  
Prue: Micah over here. [Waving her hand up]  
Micah: Hey! There you are.  
Prue: Hey!  
Micah: Can I have one Martini please? [To the Bartender]  
Bartender: Coming up.  
Micah: So Prue what do you think of last night?  
Prue: It was great…I had a great time. And you?  
Micah: Oh I definitely had a great time.  
  
[Cole and Phoebe stop dancing and walk over to Prue and Micah]  
  
Phoebe: Hey! Can we join you?  
Prue: Sure have a sit… Micah this is my other sister, Phoebe and her boyfriend Cole, I told you about.  
Prue: Phoebe. Cole. This is Micah.   
Phoebe: Oh! So you're Micah. It's nice to finally meet you.  
  
[Phoebe, Cole, and Micah shook hands]  
  
Cole: So Micah, what do you do for a living?  
Micah: I am also a photographer like Prue here.  
Phoebe: Um… Cole and I are gonna go now.  
Prue: So early?  
Cole: Yeah. We're exhausted now. Sorry.  
Prue: You've only been here about 30 min.  
Phoebe: yeah well, I'm sleepy and Cole has an early meeting tomorrow. BYE!  
Prue&Micah: See ya!  
  
  
  
Outside P3  
  
Phoebe: [Yawing] I am so tired.  
Cole: Me too. Oh…  
Phoebe: What is it? [Curious]  
Cole: I forgot, I have to make a quick phone call to the office. I'll be right back.  
Phoebe: Ok. Hurry back.  
  
[Phoebe's wondering around the car. Suddenly Cole/Belthazor appeared behind her.]  
  
Phoebe: [Turned around and scream.] AHAHAH!! [Start to back off]  
Cole/Belthazor: Now I got you, you stupid miserable witch.  
Phoebe: [Kicked Belthazor in the stomach] HIYAH!!!!! [They started fighting]  
  
Back in P3  
  
[Prue saw Phoebe's purse on the counter]  
  
Prue: Oh! Look it's Phoebe's purse. She must have forgotten it. I hope I can catch up to her before she's gone. Be right back.  
Micah: Oh ok.  
  
[Prue ran out of P3 and saw what was happening]  
  
Prue: Phoebe!!!!! [In shock]  
Phoebe: PRUE! HELP!  
  
[Prue suddenly remember what Phoebe said about her premonition. So she uses her power quickly before Belthazor can have a chance to use his on her. She threw him into cars.  
  
* BAM*  
  
[Phoebe found a sharp lid of a tin can and through it at Belthazor right on the heart]  
  
Cole/Belthazor: AHAHAHA [Screaming in horror]  
  
[Suddenly he transfers into Cole]  
  
Phoebe: [Surprised] Cole!!!!! [Whispered]  
Prue: [In shock] OH MY GOD!  
Phoebe: [Crying] Cole?! H-ow-how can this be? [Crying harder]  
Prue: Oh Phoebe, I'm speechless. I am so sorry. I can't believe this. [Disbelieved]  
Cole: AHAHAHA [Yelling in pain]. Ph…Oe…Be.  
  
[Phoebe just stared and cried. How could the man she loved be a demon? Prue walked over to Cole, but he disappeared into thin air]  
  
Prue: What the…  
  
[Phoebe ran over]  
  
Phoebe: Where is he?  
Prue: Uh…I…I don't know.  
  
[They walk back to P3]  
  
  
  
  
P3  
  
Prue: Leo! Piper! Can we talk? It's an emergency; we'll be right back [To Micah]  
  
Back out side P3  
  
Piper: What is it?  
Prue: It's Cole. He's Belthazor.  
Piper: What?! How do you know?  
Phoebe: I was outside with Cole. He said he has to make a quick call to the office. I was wandering around the car. I turned around and saw Belthazor. And he was trying to attack me…  
Prue: Then I saw Phoebe left her purse behind. So I ran outside to see if I could catch up with her. After I got outside, I heard yelling, and then I saw Phoebe. So I ran to Phoebe and helped her. And he was trying to attack me. Then I remember what Phoebe had told me about the vision and I acted quickly and used my power before he could use his on me…  
Phoebe: And Prue threw him to the cars, and then I threw a sharp lid of a tin can right on his heart. He was yelling in pain, then he transformed into Cole [started to break down.]  
Piper: Oh honey! I am so sorry. [Comforting her baby sister]  
Leo: So where is he now?  
Prue: We don't know he just disappears.  
  
THE TRIAD  
  
1st Demon: You have failed us again Belthazor. [Said in an angry voice]  
Belthazor: No! Please! [Pleading]  
  
[A big red ball of fire appeared on the demon's hand, and threw it right into Belthazor body]  
  
Belthazor: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
THE MANOR  
The next morning in the Kitchen  
  
[Piper is pouring coffee. Prue's coming downstairs]  
  
Prue: Good morning Piper!  
Piper: Good morning! How's Phoebe [concerned about her little sister]  
Prue: She's still crying.  
Piper: Oh God! I hate seeing her like this. Maybe I should go up and talk to her.  
Prue: Um…Piper, I think she needs time to be alone for a while.  
Piper: Yeah! I guess your right.  
  
[Upstairs in Phoebe's room, she's balled up on the bed crying]  
  
The End 


End file.
